Diaries of a Vampire on the Run
by bluefire-33
Summary: 700 years have passed since the Cullen's last saw Bella. When Alice and Jasper go hunting in the woods, Alice comes across many diaries in an abandoned cave, will the Cullen's be able to handle what lies within the cover of these old warn books? Rated M for violence, sexual content, and war/death. Mature audience only!
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned Cave (AP)

**Summary**

700 years after the Cullens leave Alice finds Diaries in an abandoned cave, there surprised to find that it's the property of Bella Swans.

Deciding to read them, they become shocked for what they find in these six hundred years long diary pages.

Will they be able to handle what six centuries of Bella's life has been like?

Is Bella still alive?

Will the Cullens ever find her if she is?

And if they do, will Bella let them in, or run again, like she's good at?

Read and find out!

* * *

**Warning**

**This story contains explicit sexual situations; extreme and graphic violence, drug and alcohol use/abuse by minors adults, and graphic sex not appropriate for anyone under the legal age of 18.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, song lyrics etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Abandoned Cave**

_**Alice's Pov**_

Dropping the elks corps to the ground I stood up, groaning when I saw my dress was all muddy. I was in a cave. The smell of moist rocks and damp dirt filled my nose as I breathed in the nice smell of nature. I could hear the sound of running water, coming from deeper within the cave. I walked towards the sound, wanting to clean my dress off. The noise of water splashing beneath my feet had me smiling and sighing in contentment—even with my dress all dirty. Dancing

slowly towards the running water I finally could see the stream, the wet droplets glistening like a thousand little diamonds.

I crouched down looking into the clear water seeing my reflection shine back at me. With one hand I grabbed my muddy dress. With the other I reached into the clean water, before rubbing it on my dress. Doing that a couple more times to make sure my dress was completely mud free, I stood up and turned around; looking at the interior of the place.

My eyes stopped when I saw a dirty white cloth hanging by a sharp rock that stuck out from the walls. Walking towards it, I lifted the old towel carefully so not to rip its weak fabric, wondering how it came to be there.

Did someone once live in this rock filled place?

I could see the appeal somewhat, but why would a person want to live here, isolating themselves from civilization?

I thanked whoever placed this cloth here as I started to dab it on my wet dress.

I stopped cold though when a saw books, tons and tons of books.

They were all different sizes but still fairly big, the bindings were different colors and as I reached down to pick one up, I realized they weren't books at all.

They were diaries or journals.

The diary I was holding was a purplish red color, it has a built in belt that was designed to keep it closed.

_Why would someone put so many diaries in a cave_? I couldn't help but wonder.

I looked at the diary, debating on opening its aged cover for several seconds before finally giving into my curiosity. Carefully I unbuckled the purple belt and taking a deep breath I gently opened the cover.

The first page reviled to me shocked me more than I ever thought anything could.

A deep heart ranching sob left my lips as I saw the name of which these books belonged to. My eyes filled with tears as I stared at the three names etched delicately on the flimsy paper.

PROPERTY OF

Isabella Marie Swan

The front cover read and before I knew it many questions floated around in my head. When had she put them here? Is she the one that put the towel here as well? Did she live here? And probably the most important question in my mind right now. Why was she in this damp cave writing in a diary?

The entire family heard about Bella's family's death—every single one of her family members killed—but she was never found. Everyone just assumed she was dead, and soon after she was committed to the crimes that were never solved and pronounced dead.

Was she in this cave the entire time, her family was being killed? Was she hiding from something or someone?

Before I knew it I flipped through entries in her journal, trying to find some dose of answers, but as I read my fear and sorrow just increased as I saw what she wrote.

I didn't care about what the dates on these entries were, though I knew I would later; all I cared about was the intense question and fear that what I was reading was this how her life was like?

I prayed to god that it wasn't, but no matter how hard I prayed the pressure in my head told me like wise.

Quickly picking up all the books I could, I ran out of the cave towards my love.

"Jasper!" I screamed as I ran through the dark woods like a wild woman.

Within seconds he was in front of me, catching me around the waste. His eyes wide with alarm as he looked around for the danger. Realizing there was none he looked back at me with a concerned expression.

"Darling, are you alright? Why do you have and arm full of books in your hands love?" he questioned looking from the books to me and back again.

"There Bella's, all of them; God Jazz there's hundreds or more of her life diaries." I sobbed loudly before continuing "and there not pretty, happy life stories ether." I whispered

"Bella? These books are Bella's?" he questioned looking at the books.

"That's what I just said. There are hundreds of them just like this Jazz; please you have to help me get them home." I practically begged not wanting her diaries to stay in damp weather any longer.

"Where are they?" he asked gently.

"Over here." I turned in his arms and the moment he let me go, still holding the journals I took off that direction faster than a bullet leaves a gun.

Following behind me, we reached the cave in minutes. Breathing in the nature of the place again I walked him over towards where I found them.

"Over her…" I was about to say over here but stopped when I saw that his eyes were fixed on something. "What are you looking at love?" I asked softly as I walked over to him.

When I got there it was like my worst fears were coming true.

Right in from of my eyes was a skeleton, not just any skeleton but a woman's by the looks of it.

Dropping the books I hit my knees on the gravel rock underneath me as I stared wide eyed at the bones of the woman that could be my best friend. I faintly heard someone scream. It took me a second to realize it was me that was screaming.

"Alice darling look at me." Jasper whispered, kneeling down and taking my face gently in his hands.

"We don't even know if this is her love." He gently said, kissing my forehead.

"But what if it is?" I couldn't help but ask, as I put my hand on the old warn bones.

"we won't know until we get this tested, do you want to get this body tested and make sure, the assumption is correct?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, what if it is her it will destroy the family, but what if it isn't? Can I really handle not knowing?" I whispered, silently sobbing as I stared down at the bones.

"Let's talk about this in a family meeting? We have to get the books back darling. We'll come back for the body I promise." Jasper softly grabbed my hand and helped me pick the diaries back up, walking over toward where the rest lay.

I had no idea how much there where until the hole they where berried in was slowly reviled with each warn book we took out. I knew we would be making many trips to this god forsaken cave in the short future just to get all the diaries in the rather deep hole.

Running back to the house was easy, even with the arm full of books. Climbing up the side of the house was vetoed as our arms were to full, yet I wasn't sure going through the front door would be best yet either.

Sighing I finally decided just to go through the front, it's not like they're not going to be seeing the journals soon anyway. Walking through the front door, Jasper and I quickly ran up the stairs to our room, without look at all the curious golden eyes of our family.

"There's way more darling, do you think we should just grab two of our big laundry baskets?" I asked Jasper, trying to think of something that was big and could hold a lot.

"That could work, it can hold more than we can." He said after a moment, dashing out of the room to get what we needed.

(())

A couple hours later Jasper and I had all the books on our bed as we settled down at the dining room table to start a family meeting. The family was sitting around the table as Jasper and I stood at the head, directing the meeting.

"As you know, Alice and I have been running in and out of the house with books in our hands." My Jasper started off.

"Ya why was that, we all know unusual things happen on hunting trips but, going out hunting and coming back with a shit load of books and a skeleton? Man even I'm not that weird, no offence." Emmett said, earning him a slap in the back of the head.

"I know it's unusual to, bring home…"

"There Bella's" I said quickly, cutting off Jaspers out stretched long speech.

I knew I shouldn't have cut my husband off, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to get right down to the heart of this conversation.

"What?" Esme chocked out after a moment of silence.

"There Bella's, all those diaries and…maybe the skeleton is Bella's." I whispered, looking down at my dirty shoes.

"But there has to be hundreds of year's worth of journals that you brought home." Carlisle said, wrapping his hand around Esme.

"I know, but when I looked at them, I saw that they where hers and I just couldn't leave them in that place any longer." I cried.

"I know darling, we did the right thing." Jasper whispered, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting way.

"Edward" I softly said, looking up at him, knowing he must be in pain.

"Can I…can I see them." He finally brokenly whispered, as his pain field eyes met mine.

Looking into his eyes, I knew he needed this.

Sighing I grabbed hold of my husband's hand and walked over toward my brother. Taking his stiff hand in mine, I looked around at the others, before taking the two men upstairs towards the diaries.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking into my brothers agonized eyes.

He never answered me; at this point I wasn't sure he could.

He just stared into my eyes

Willing me to open this door and unveil what lies behind it, practically silently begging me to. Slowly I opened the big wooden door, cautiously stepping into the room. Before I had a chance to turn around I heard my brother's pain filled gasp turn to a broken groan as he looked at the diaries. I saw him run towards them, carefully picking up one before staring at it intently, almost like he was trying to see right through it. Slowly I watched him open the cover, only to break down in tears as he read the name it held inside.

"Edward." Placing a hand on his shoulder, I kneeled down beside him, trying to give him as much comfort as I could.

"I want to read them. If she wrote her life in these books I want to know what that was, please Alice." He brokenly begged as he cried into my shoulder.

Looking behind me, I saw my entire family at the door, and I knew now was the time to tell them.

"I know you all want to read them, but I have to warn you, what you want to read won't be happy. I read a few passages in her life's writing and it broke me into a sobbing mess, I never read anything like the suffer she went through." I whispered, clutching Edward tighter to me.

"I need to know." Where the last words Edward said before he jumped at the journals searching franticly for the first diary she wrote.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Thank you to everyone who took the time out to read this chapter. It really means a lot to me.

This is my first story I plan to write, how I to write this one, so please be patient with me.

I will say I'm trying out a schedule for this story so I'll update about every two weeks, but I will apologize now if I miss a few days or a week.

Every review will get a thank you from me in a message and your name in the next chapter.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: July 16th 2013 (EsP)

**Warning**

This chapter contains extreme and graphic violence, drug use/abuse, and graphic sex not appropriate for anyone under the legal age of 18.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, song lyrics etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**(A/N)**

Now for the note above, I apologize for being so late to update; And for forgetting the song lyrics in the last chapter… OPPS ;)

THIS IS A TISSUE CHAPTER, SO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ONE ON YOU BEFORE YOU READ!

I'M WARNING YOU, READ WITH CAUTION!

Chapter 2- 7/16/2013

* * *

**Esme's Pov**

We were all sitting around Alice's bedroom with the first journal my poor daughter once wrote in, laying in the middle of the floor.

We each wanted to read what she wrote so many years ago, but Alice's comment kept raging in our heads, making us hesitate.

I never read anything like the suffer she went through, Alice said breaking my heart.

What has our leaving done to her to make Alice say that? I wasn't sure I wanted to know, yet I knew it would haunt me forever if I didn't read what my daughter once wrote.

Sighing, I looked around at the frozen statues that were my family.

I knew no one was going to make the first move for, they weren't even breathing now.

Looking back at the journal, I took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as I reached for the ancient book.

Slowly I trailed my fingers along the cover before I firmly griped the binding in my hand and lifted the book capable to bring my family to their knees in anguish.

"I guess I should start to read?" I asked my husband and children softly.

They didn't say anything; instead they just looked back and forth from the journal to me.

Taking that as a green flag I carefully opened the old very warn out cover, gasping as I saw my daughters old handwriting scribble out her name.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the page, pausing before I slowly started to read the words on this flimsy piece of paper.

"**7-16-2013**" I read, the date, looking up at my family.

**Some day's I wish I could rewind time. I wish I could go back to a much simpler age where I thought humans were alone on this earth, and the only creature out there that mankind hasn't confirmed existence yet were aliens.**

"The government already confirmed the existence of aliens though, right? That's why they got area 51 and stuff." Emmett asked, looking around the room in confusion.

"There are a lot of people out there claiming to have experienced signs of extra terrestrial life, but I don't think it has ever been officially discovered yet. And though there are claims Area 51 is for an alien, that hasn't been confirmed. Nobody outside that area really knows what it's used for." I said, looking at Emmett.

"Oh"

Smiling at my sons' curiousness, I continued to read the journal entry.

**Oh god how I miss though days; but as I look back, I almost feel bad for that naive child I used to be. To might have walked beside a monster and not know the danger you were in, or the sweet outgoing children who just want to be friends with everyone so bad they walk up to a random stranger. A stranger that could very well be a being you only imagine in nightmares.**

"That's true; kids disappear sometimes because of this." Carlisle said sadly.

**While oblivious the young child is, the kids of mankind are so joyful. The innocents you shine in your small undeveloped bodies are like the youth fountain; so pure and charming that you can't help but want that as well. I crave that youth fountain every time I look at an innocent, an unknowing bystander on the streets of this old worn Egyptian town. **

"She's in Egypt? What the heck is in Egypt?" Emmett asked

"Egypt is a very historical place, a lot of ancient artifacts are found there." Jasper replied

"Ya but I doubt she went there for the monument's." Emmett said

"Let's read and find out" Alice snapped, staring at the book.

**I wish I had found the youth fountain; it would be a much cleaner way to become an unchanging woman. At least the youth fountain would keep me a non aging human. I wouldn't have to kill to stay alive, I would still be able to sleep and eat human food; I would still be able to do all those carefree outdoor adventures in the sun, without anyone suspecting something is off about me. I'm sure they'll suspect anyway for my eyes and appearance isn't exactly what a human would look like. **

**My skin is pale, paler than a normal creature of my kind. My eyes-even though I do feed- are so black you can't see the pupil. The red specs in them shine bright if I go into the heat of the sun. It doesn't take a genius to find out I should have red eyes. Like my creator or creator before me had red eyes, I should too. **

"Creators? She has more than one who changed her into a vampire?" Rosalie said surprised "A vampire that feed on humans, yet her eyes aren't red?" Rosalie sounded disgusted by this fact.

"Not everyone has a perfect track record." Edward Snapped, glaring at her.

"I'm not saying that. I just didn't picture Bella eating people." Rosalie snapped back, picking at her nails.

"Poor darling, I imagine having more than one set of venom change you at the same time is more excruciating than just one. I wonder what happened to her?" Carlisle said, his brows forwarding.

"Just having more than one vampire bite at the same time hurt, I'm sure a change is much worse than that." Jasper ground out. "Whoever changed her, sure wanted her to suffer."

I gasped, quickly reading again, hopping my daughter didn't live through anything horrible.

I would never forgive myself if she did.

**I have a theory on my strange appearance though. My change into this monster isn't exactly what you'll find in a fairy tell. No not a fairy tell, though are to joyful and bright. Mine was dark and the exact opposite of joyful. **

**My creation into this being started 4 years ago in 2009, like a train crashing onto a freeway crowded with people. So fast you couldn't have seen it coming, yet so painful all you can do is scream out and hope death would be so kind and take you when it passes through. I must have angered death though for it never did take me. Instead I lived in hell with the devil and its demons for three years. **

Everyone growled as I read this, we all knew that something bad was about to come, but hearing that my daughter wanted to die was heartbreaking.

I choked out a sob as I continued to read.

**For three years I was submerged in darkness with only a crack in the dirty cemented roof as my only light. I hated that light though, for every time it shined into my cement box The Devil would come to haunt me some more. Three years it would come and torcher me, before leaving me broken and naked in my solitude.**

Our growls got louder as I read this

"Oh God…" Alice sobbed, holding onto Jasper.

**I think it became more desperate towards in end of my three years though. Instead of coming in every couple days when the sun shined, the beast would enter my cage when the hours of darkness fell for twilights on end. It became sloppy in the way it torcher me. No longer did it cut me to drink the life from me, it bit me; drinking its need for my whole being. The Devil eventually invited its demons along into the room as well. **

Edward jumped up, a fierce growl ripping through his throat.

"The Bitch!" He yelled as he stood pacing the room, mumbling words too low for me to hear. "I should kill her myself!" He hissed out, pacing the room.

"How do you know it's a she?" Rosalie asked "It could be anyone."

"It's Victoria, James's mate. After I left Bella…I went looking for her, but I never found her. Don't you see Victoria would never give up the chance to revenge a mate; no mated vampire in their right mind would. I knew that, yet I never understood why she never came after me… Oh fuck I know why now!" He cried as his hand raked through his hair, his pacing quickening.

"Edward sweetheart, come on sit down." I said gently taking his hand.

He was crying, his whole body shaking and I feared he would collapse if he didn't take a seat.

His head snapped up, glaring daggers down at the book in my hands as he slowly lowered himself down. He stayed in that position, almost like he was ready to pounce at any time.

I continued to read, watching him carefully.

**Well everyone except one; the one that helped me escape.**

**His name was****Anhuri****.**** I knew when I saw him that he was different than the others around him. He had a conscious and enjoyed following it. When he saw me for the first time, he didn't feed on me or claim me with his body. He stood in the corner by the locked cement door, looking disgusted by what his kind was doing to me. He walked out soon after that, shaking his head as he went. **

**I knew the devil didn't like that he turned me down. I heard them argue about it that night. He was angry that she would do something like this, to an innocent human; I remember him bellowing. I heard the she devil screeching that I wasn't so innocent, that I was a whore gallivanting around with others of their kind. I think he came back with even whore's should be treated better than this. I don't really remember, I think I fell asleep. **

**I remember feeling relief but nervous as the days and nights went on with no one entering my chamber. **

**Then he came. **

**Anhuri, snuck in with his hands full of food and a bucket. He had a white cloth in his mouth as he looked up at me.**

"White cloth? Is that the same towel as this one?" Alice asked, darting out to get the warn down dirty looking fabric.

"I don't know, it could be." Jasper replied, looking the cloth over for any ownership markings.

By the look on his face, he found none.

**It was weird, having this man trying to take care of me. I was alone and tortured for so long, I couldn't fathom someone actually wanting to help me. As I couldn't understand, I refused his offers of help for I don't know how long—it seemed like a long time. He never did give up though, every other night he would enter my cage offering me help. Eventually I gave in.**

**We slowly became close as time drew on. He became my happiness in that dark place. I felt like I could see the light at the end of this long twirling tunnel every time he entered my stone chamber with a smile on his face. He would tell me stories of his past life in ancient Egypt. **

"Thant's why she's in Egypt." Carlisle and I said at the same time, smiling at each other.

"She went to Egypt for him? I wonder if he's with her or not." Rosalie said, contemplating.

"Could be, I wonder that to darling." I said smiling at her as I continued to read.

**I couldn't help but look forward to the occasional moments he would tell stories of his ****daily life in Egypt around the Nile land. He actually almost made me laugh once telling me a story of his first duck hunt on the banks of Nile. **

"**You really fell into the water?" I whispered, the smile on my face felt so foreign. **

"**It was more of a big mud puddle but at least I got the duck." He chuckled, wiping the last of the grim off me before dropping the dirty white towel into the wooden bucket. **

"He seems like a nice guy, helping her and trying to keep her mind at ease. That must be hard." I said proud yet sad.

"I'm sure he is a great man, she said earlier he helped her escape. I'm just confused why a man like that is with Victoria?" Jasper commented, grabbing Alice's hand tighter.

"He appears to care for her; at least someone does in that place." Edward my son sadly spoke, his hand still running through his hair.

I reached out to pull him in my arms, rubbing his arms as I held him.

**I couldn't help the curiosity and worry that sparked in me when I looked and saw my naked figure the cleanest I have seen it in so long. The question I've wanted to ask for awhile slipped right out. **

"**Does she know you're helping me Anhuri? Oh god, is she angry at you for helping me? Is that where the new bite mark on your cheek came from?" I asked upset that by helping me, he was getting punished himself. **

**I remember being so nervous that by asking all those question I over stepped a boundary. I almost thought he would not answer my question, but was just about happy that he did. **

"**It's hard to hide the fact someone is helping you. You look clean and you're gaining a little weight back. I'm sure she knows someone is, but I don't think she knows who yet. She's been angry at everyone lately. As for the bite, I'll tell you later. Get some rest." With that he picked up his stuff and left my chamber. **

**I still worried though. I worried that if she found out it was him who was helping me, she would destroy him or worse. I couldn't let that happen; so when he came back, I refused to accept his help. I could tell he was confused and troubled as to why I was refusing his aid again, but he never did ask. I think he knew the reason but never dared to acknowledge it. **

"Why does she always have to be the unselfish sacrifice?" Edward groaned out.

"It's just in her nature Edward." Emmett whispered

"But it can get her killed! Hell it did kill her!" Edward Bellowed.

"Being a vampire is not death-"

"It a part of it and you know it."

"Edward, Emmett" Carlisle intervened, looking at my two boys.

**One night though, I'd say it was about a three or four months before he helped me escape he came into my room, yet he didn't have anything with him this time. I remember him sitting in a chair, just looking at me. I can say it was one of the most awkward silences I have ever experienced. So awkward I was much thankful he started to talk. **

"**I know why you're refusing my help again Isabella. And even though I'm happy you worry for my safety, you have to know I worry for yours as well. You're my friend darling and just because my wellbeing could be in deep shit by helping you. You must know that won't stop me from helping my friend." He said softly, looking at me with kindness and determination. **

I smiled as I read this; he is such a nice guy.

"**But…"**

"**No buts; now do you want some water and food?" And before I knew it he was like the flash, gone and back with the same old bucket and white cloth with him. **

**That was the night we continued to sneak around. He started telling me his stories again every time before he would leave. No matter how much I loved to hear his interesting stories, I was always left confused. How could a man so old he's from the Egyptian time end up with the devil herself? **

"Exactly, Don't worry sweaty I'm wondering that to." Carlisle whispered.

**I never did ask though. Maybe I was too nervous to hear the answer. Maybe I thought he would turn angry at me and refuse to help me anymore. Maybe it was a little bit of both. But for whatever the reason I will always be left wondering, what a man so nice and sincere could be doing with a woman so evil and vindictive? **

"Always be wondering? My guess is she's not with him in Egypt." Rosalie mused.

"I wonder what happened to him." Jasper said, his head tilted to the side.

**One morning I was staring at the crack in the wall watching the sun beams shine through. I remember how painful it was just to take that one simple pleasure of seeing light. My eyes couldn't adjust to the brightness of it—My eyes still can't really, that's why I always have some strong sunglasses on—**

I was saddened by this; my daughter can't even look into light without feeling pain.

I suddenly felt more hatred towards this woman, and by the looks of my family they all felt the same.

**Anhuri stepped into my cage, smiling sadly as he sat down. I could see it in his eyes as he looked me over. I knew I still looked bad, but why was he looking at me with such pain and fear? I remember thinking as I held my breath, wishing, hoping for him not to turn me away. I needed him… **

I heard Edward groan softly at that line.

**Finally his eyes snapped up to mine, his eyes help panic under the fear as he just stared at me. I knew my heart was probably beating with the intensity of that one look, but I couldn't find it in me to care. **

"**Isabella…" he said softly as he looked down at his hands. **

**Again I continued to hold my breath, trying not to cry. **

"**Isabella, god I'm so sorry…She, she found out I'm helping you." He looked at me with such an apologetic and regretful face, that I almost did cry. **

**I wanted to say something so bad, but every time I tried words never came. Instead I furrowed my brows and looked at him waiting for him to continue. **

"**She's going to kill you Bella; I fear it will be with in the week…**

Growls and hisses erupted in the room as I read this.

The Anger and worry we felt building up by the second, I quickly continued to read; Desperate to know what happens next.

**She's already got her slaves watching me like a hawk-" He paused taking a deep breath as he raked his hands through his hair. "I need to get you out of here…" He said, looking at me with determination. **

**I couldn't help it, I gasped as I felt my eyes go wide. What did he mean get out of here? Where would we go? Then it downed on me, he said you… He won't come with? Before I knew it I blurted out.**

"**No, not without you. You expect me to leave you here? Where the hell am I to go? And how do you plane to pull this off when Ms. She devil is watching you like a hawk?" I asked my breathing fast with panic. **

"Ever the sacrifice" Edward mumbled unpleased.

I knew he was agonizing over how he wasn't there and how he should have helped her, I know it hurt him to read about something even remotely bad happening in her life.

We all felt like that on some degree.

"**I was hoping you could help me with that." **

**And with that we started planning. We would throw Ideas out there and if we both agreed we would go with it until we found a weak spot in that plan. Finally I'd say it was about a month before the escape we were able to solidify our plan. **

**The plan was to set the place ablaze, and while the place is going down in flames the vampires would flee—the bitch would to, having more survival instinct—Anhuri would take me and run far into the woods where his "calm place" was.**

**Anhuri and I were going to leave together. I was to stay human and get better, I was supposed to grow old and die of old age. **

**Obviously that never happened. **

**The day came, and as the place went up into flames the devil entered my cage. She smiled at me, told me one last meal for her and her little minions then she would leave me here to burn in hell. **

"Bitch…" Alice hissed out softly as she clung to Jasper.

I couldn't help it, I agreed with her. Victoria was a bitch.

**When they bit into me, Anhuri came; he was holding a torch and the key to unlock my thick shackles. When the bitch saw she jumped up and hissed, her followers jumped into action when they heard this. **

**I remember Anhuri looking at me as he threw the lit torch down, and flames licked its way across the floor. I remember the screech as a couple vampires burned and I remember Anhuri, fighting off the psycho as he tried to get to me. **

"Why the hell set the place on fire while she's in there?!" Edward yelled, glaring at the journal.

"How else could he have done it? He can't take on all those vamps and expect to keep her alive at the same time. I would have done it." Jasper said, his military training kicking into play.

"It's still dangerous."

"Yes, but in this situation I think it needed to be done."

Edward huffed still glaring daggers at the book.

**The room was so bright that, through the pain in my eyes, I saw everything. The flames licked its way up the walls and I swear I was on fire as well. I felt like the flames got to me, eating me alive in a more painful way than I have ever endured over the last three years. It felt like all the pain that they inflicted on me was coming back all at once, but ninety times worse. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming out in agony as I looked at myself, my naked body was not a flame, the fire was in me. **

"She's changing." Carlisle said, upset at the circumstances of her change.

So many emotions ran through me none of them good, I felt bad for Jasper, having to take all the emotions running through the family.

**That time I actually screamed at the realization that I was becoming the one thing that tortured me all these years. I started to shake, gasping for breath as my insides burned brighter. I barely felt someone grab me until I saw I was in a different place, Anhuri was trying to clothe me as he ran through the collapsing fortress. **

**He put his shirt on me, wiping my face down with the white cloth. He talked to me the whole time, telling me funny stories and whispering calming words into my ear. **

Through the heart ache I felt, gratefulness seeped through.

The man names Anhuri was so nice.

**I could hear the bitch screaming, it sounded like she was coming after us. **

**I remember the pain I felt when I was tossed away as the devil slammed herself into us. **

**The look on his face as he yelled at me to run, The sadness I felt as I knew this was to be the last time ever saw him…**

"That sad, the one person who's been with her the whole time, and now they have to separate. No wonder she went to original his home place." Rosalie said, her tone laced with sadness and sympathy. Something she's never had towards Bella.

Emmett held her, kissing her head.

We all felt saddened by what we read. I wished he could have stayed with her, at least to keep her a comfortable company.

**I don't know how I did it; I know I haven't walked or ran in three years. Yet I ran then.**

**The flames still burned in me, and yet I ran faster than I ever have before. **

**I remember those three days of burning in hell, I only fell down once. That one time when my heart gave its last beat was when I collapsed. **

"She ran? She ran when she was changing?!" Jasper breathed amazed by the revelation.

We all remembered our change, never once able to actually move more than a wither. She ran, I don't think that's ever been done before.

"Has that ever been done before?" I asked, surprised myself.

"I don't believe it has, it must have taken a lot of control and strength to actually be able to run." Carlisle said.

"Full of surprises huh? I can say I have never been so proud of a person's strength." Edward said smiling, but the light never reached his eyes.

I knew he was still worried and agonized, yet proud and amazed at the same time.

I think every single one of us was astonished.

**Till this day I haven't the slightest idea of why or how I managed to run all that time without falling down more than once. Could it be because I have lived through three years of pain and knew how to function through the burning inferno I was under? Could it be because my survival instinct kicked in? Or could it have been my stubbornness and Anhuri's words keeping me going? Maybe it was all three? The answer is I will never know, but that fact is I made it. **

**I made it…**

I smiled at that, knowing it was probably all three.

My daughter always has been stubborn. I'm just glad she made it.

**Now Today I sit here in this empty room on the outskirts of Egypt and write to you my dear diary. **

**Life hasn't been easy since I have gotten out; my bloodlust still gets to me from time to time, but I guess that's just a part of this life isn't it? **

"I wonder if she drinks from humans. She must be a newborn all alone." Emmett said, wonder in his eyes.

"From the beginning she said her eyes should be red, I think she does." Carlisle whispered sadly.

"At least she survived." Edward said.

I could tell this revelation bothered him a little; I also knew that no matter what he loved her and was happy for her to be in existence, no matter how she lived her life.

We all were.

**I'm alone here dear diary. I'm alone, and I fear I will be for many more years to come. **

"I can't imagine how lonely that must have felt for her, to fear of facing years by herself." I said, gloomy by the fact she must have face year alone.

"I hope it wasn't many years. Nobody should be alone for so long." Carlisle said.

"I get the feeling she will be, I read a part of these diaries and she was alone. That must have been a good hundred years later." Alice whispered looking up at all of us.

We stayed silent for a few moments thinking what she said over.

Sighing I began to read softly, wanting to finish the chapter.

**The question is what awaits me in those years? **

**I guess we shall see together my friend. **

**Isabella **

"That's all…" I said "Who wants to read next?"

"I will" Rosalie whispered, gently taking the book from my hands.

She turned the page, took a breath and softly started to speak.

* * *

**(A/N)**

There you have it folks, the second chapter of Diaries of a Vampire on the run.

I did do research on Ancient Egypt, for this chapter. That's actually were I got the name Anhuri.

Please review and tell me feedback. Did I do to little or too much in certain areas of the Cullen's reactions? Or just not the right reactions?

Do you think the towel they have is Anhuri's? What do you think about Anhuri? What do you think about what happened to Bella?

This is my first time writing a story like this so advice would be great.

I would like to give thanks to**_ inge80, ArabellaWhitlock, Mireads, TexasTwilight77, Remington 700PSS_**, and one_** guest**_ for reviewing to the first chapter.

**Review!**


End file.
